


Seto Kaiba: a Mystery

by KaibaSlaveGirl34



Series: Yu-Gi-Oh Stories/Crossovers [75]
Category: Original Work, Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Community: comment_fic, Episode Related, Episode Review, Episode Tag, Episode: s02e11-13 The Master of Magicians Parts 1-3, Gen, POV Original Character, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-11
Updated: 2017-09-11
Packaged: 2018-12-26 17:11:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12063438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaibaSlaveGirl34/pseuds/KaibaSlaveGirl34
Summary: An original character’s thoughts on Seto Kaiba and how he can be a mystery to most people as well..





	Seto Kaiba: a Mystery

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Harry2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harry2/gifts).



> Hey there, my fellow writers and readers. I hope you’re doing great with your stories, of course. Well, here’s a new Yu-Gi-Oh oneshot that I cooked up one day. It’s about Seto Kaiba, as well as how mysterious he can be to others..
> 
> Disclaimer: Genius Kazuki Takahashi owns Yu-Gi-Oh. I own the fanfics that I cook up from time to time.

**Seto Kaiba: a Mystery**

I just remembered something told to me in my dreams by, of all people, Seto Kaiba. In the beginning of the Season 2 episode **The Master of Magicians Part 1** , he tells a duelist who’s picking on another duelist that when he speaks to Kaiba’s little bro Mokuba in a mean way, “you dishonor me and the Battle City tournament. And besides, I have very little patience for bullies.”

I have agreed with him on that ever since. That got me to wondering about how Kaiba would usually deal with mean girls (who are also called Queen Bees)..

Also, I’ve read this sonnet that reminds me of Kaiba on FanFiction.Net. It’s called The Magpie, and it’s very well-written. I highly recommend it, of course. :)

“Sneering down at songbirds like they are zits” definitely means that Kaiba often smirks at his peers as though to say that he is the Mastermind, which is the male version of a Queen Bee in the “group”, the male equivalent of a clique, and that people shouldn’t challenge his masculinity (according to the revised and updated version of Queen Bees and Wannabes by Rosalind Wiseman, which I’ve been reading sometimes and recommend highly). Plus, from my point of view, he must maintain the appearance of having got everything under control, and also feels that he “can’t admit to anyone when he’s in over his head” when having to do so (according to the book).

And I also think that just as the magpie longs to laugh with them (“them” being the songbirds, which also refers to Yugi, Téa, Joey and Tristan), so Kaiba also secretly longs to be free of the chains represented by expectations that were placed on him by his stepfather, never have to deal with more worries than he’s used to, and laugh with Yugi and the gang as though he was a part of them his whole life.

**Author's Note:**

> Nice feedback is very much appreciated, of course.. :)


End file.
